


The Cougar and Her Kitten: A Blackrose Story.

by GarthTheDdraig



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Blackrose (Shipping), Branding, Breastfeeding, Collars, Couch Cuddles, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dress Up, F/F, Femslash, Gags, Gloves, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Kissing, Leashes, Lezdom, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, MILFs, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mommy Kink, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pet Names, Pet Play, Platonic Cuddling, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Stroking, Tattoos, Tickling, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kitten play, tramp stamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarthTheDdraig/pseuds/GarthTheDdraig
Summary: After a fight with her partner and her older sister about end of year test results in one class, Ruby Rose meets Kali Belladonna, who decides to take the little kitty home with her.





	1. She Found A Stray

**Author's Note:**

> My first RWBY fan fiction, I felt the need to post more stories in a multitude of fandoms.
> 
> I absolutely love Kali, and I ship Blackrose! So I had to do a femslash between both Kali and Ruby

It was the last day of school, and Ruby Rose sat alone in her dorm room, gazing up at the ceiling from the top of her custom-built bunk bed. She wasn’t feeling like herself, normally so energetic running so fast she could disappear in a shower of rose petals. Instead, she felt miserable and lethargic to a point where she hadn’t moved at all for a good two hours from where she currently lay.

 

What had her so down you ask? Well, she’d had a falling out with both Weiss and Yang over her school-work. With Weiss it was to be expected, as while she was able to more than get on with the Heiress on most days, the latter could still find a million things to pick apart in Ruby’s work-ethic. Normally this alone would be just another random occurance for Ruby and her partner, but she had received her lowest marks yet since arriving at Beacon Academy, and even Yang had voiced concern over her sister just narrowly scraping a C- grade in her last test of the year.

 

Needless to say Ruby didn’t handle the situation well, as she had flipped out and told Yang that she had too much on her mind didn’t need a lecture from her sister or the Ice Queen. Yang simply looked hurt and agitated before storming off, leaving her teammates in stunned silence. Weiss simply gave Ruby a look as if to say, “Now, that wasn’t smart. We were both just trying to help.” Blake on the other hand was more mature and took Ruby back upstairs to their dorm room. She told Ruby not to worry as Yang would calm down soon, and she’d just need to wait and apologise later. Ruby was, however, aware of the time that had passed in which Yang had not returned to their room, and was scared that she might have been too harsh with her sister. Yang had constantly stuck out for Ruby since day 1, and Ruby had always been ecstatic about having her big sister whom she admired on the team. However, when she showed what the Red Hooded Huntress now saw as genuine concern, she felt guilt rising and a soft trickle of water dripping down from the corner of her left eye, and she sniffed.

 

There was a knocking sound at the door, and Ruby looked up. “Come in”, she called out. The door opened, and in came someone whom Ruby thought for a moment was Blake, but then the woman turned to look in Ruby’s direction, and she saw for a fact it wasn’t. However, the woman in question was indeed a Faunus, and Ruby guessed she could only be Blake’s mother, or related in some way. She had short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wore a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wore a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a shorter left one, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. As well as long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer had a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

 

“Hello, I’m looking for Blake Belladonna,” she said in a soft and maternal voice. “Is this her dorm?”

 

“Oh,” said Ruby and she jumped down from her bed. “Yes, this is her dorm. But, I don’t know whereabouts Blake is at the moment. Sorry.” She said this last part in sadder tone than the rest of her sentence, the Faunus woman picked up on it with her own, eyeing her with concern. “Are you Blake’s mom?”, asked Ruby.

 

“Yes, I’m Kali Belladonna”, said the older woman. She extended her hand and Ruby shook it. “I take it you’re one my daughter’s teammates? What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Ruby Rose”, Ruby said. “I’m the leader of team RWBY.” Kali was a bit surprised at this, as she gathered from looking at the smaller girl that she was a little younger than her daughter, and she looked younger than all of the students she’d seen on her way up here. She managed to contain it though.

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Rose.”, she said with a smile. Ruby returned the the smile to Kali. “If you don’t mind, Beacon is such a big place and I’d kind of like to wait for my daughter to show up.”

 

“Oh, uh, sure thing.”, said Ruby hesitantly. “Please, make yourself at home. Sorry this place is a bit of a mess, I wasn’t expecting company and Blake didn’t say anything about any visitors.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s perfectly alright.”, said Kali, walking over to a desk near the window and sitting down. “Also, Blake doesn’t actually know I’m here. I thought I’d just come up here and surprise her.”

 

“That’s nice.” Ruby felt like she needed to act more like a host given she had company. She also felt like she needed to take her mind off of the spat with her sister.

 

“Do you happen to know where Blake might be?”, Kali asked. Ruby’s expression became less than happy, and Kali’s maternal instincts picked up on it again.

 

“Probably still looking for my sister, Yang.”, she said. “We kinda had a falling out, and Blake stepped in as peacemaker.”

 

“Oh”, said Kali in a sympathetic tone. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Thanks.”, said Ruby glumly. She looked at the wall, and sniffed she felt another trickle of water falling down from her left eye which Kali noticed. Her heart went out to the younger girl, who looked so sweet and cute right now.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I am.”, Ruby lied, not wanting to place all her problems on Blake’s mom when they’d only just met. “I just- I… Yang and I have always been close, and if we ever fought before I can’t remember when even when we were kids.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll work itself out.”, said Kali, with a reassuring smile, and Ruby felt herself cheer up somewhat. She was starting to like Kali, as she was so warm and sweet the way she imagined any mother would be. Not that she could know for sure, as she could barely remember her own mother. They sat talked about various stuff, including how Ruby had managed to make it into Beacon Academy two years early due to how she’d impressed Professor Ozpin after chasing down Roman Torchwick. Kali certainly found herself growing quite fond of the girl.

 

The subject moved onto family, which Ruby found herself explaining how her mother was dead and Yang’s was simply absent from their lives. She had not expected to find herself this willing to open up to Kali about this topic, but Kali was simply able to relax her in a way few others could. Kali’s heart once again went out to the girl. She really was an impressive girl indeed, but Kali could see that she was still just a kid who was in desperate need of having an emptiness in her life filled. She also couldn’t help but notice how cute the girl was. Suddenly, an idea came to the cougar faunus and she got up to walk over to Ruby.

 

“I have an idea, Ruby”, she said with a sly smile on her face.

 

“An… idea?” Ruby asked, uncertain with what Kali meant.

 

“You sound like you had a bit of tough time arguing with your sister, so why not come with me and I’ll show you a little way of forgetting all about your argument. Sound good?”, she asked.

 

“Uhm, I guess so?”, Ruby said, though phrased as a question. She did not know what to expect, however, Kali seemed pretty nice, and she was looking to try anything that would help get her back to her normal self.

 

“Good,” said Kali. “Now, let’s pack up your things and we’ll get going. It’s nearly time to go home for Summer Break, so let’s make haste.”

 

“Wha- why do I need to pack up my stuff?”, she asked.

 

“Because I said so”, Kali stated bluntly. “Now, move it.” Ruby looked taken-aback by the older woman stating as she just did.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts, Miss Rose. I said to move it.” Ruby, didn’t know how else to respond, so she just did as she was told and grabbed up all of her things and shoved them into her bag. “Good, now we can get moving.”, said Kali once everything had been packed up.

 

“But, weren’t you here to see Blake?”, Ruby asked.

 

“Don’t worry my dear. Blake won’t miss what she didn’t expect to see in the first place.”, said Kali. “Now let’s get moving down to where we need to go, as it’s a bit of a trip.” She spoke these words in such an everyday manner that Ruby forgot to question what Kali meant.

 

With that, they walked down to where Kali had an air shuttle waiting just for her to take what she’d initially intended to be her daughter with her down to docks to return home to Menagerie. But instead, the Cougar had found herself a nice sweet little kitten that she could take home instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your feedback below.
> 
> Diolch yn fawr


	2. Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Kali make their way to Menagerie, where en route, Kali makes a successful attempt to prevent her from contacting her family before they make it home.

Kali and Ruby made their way down to the docks where the ship she had arrived on was anchored. Ruby stopped to take in the sight of the huge boat in front of her. She wondered what they were doing here. Kali smiled. The little Huntress’s instincts were good as she was certainly acting suspicious of her environment, however, Kali knew exactly how to win people over and naive teenaged girls were nothing compared to diplomatic relationships she’d manage to help establish as the wife of the Chieftain of Menagerie. She’d have Ruby on the boat and heading back home with her in no time.

 

“Why are we here?”, asked Ruby with uncertainty.

 

“I did say that we have a trip to make, didn’t I?”, said Kali in her warm tone.

 

“Uh, yeah you did, I guess. But I can’t just get on a boat and go off somewhere like that. What about my dad? I should call-”

 

“It isn’t very far, Ruby.”, Kali stated. “But we need to get moving as the boat leaves in 5 minutes.”, and she pointed to a clock tower visible in the distance. It was 3:55 pm. Not thinking too hard about what Kali had said Ruby moved up the ramp towards the ship. Kali smiled slyly. Everything was going according to plan. She followed Ruby up the ramp and showed her the way to her room. Ruby was surprised to find it wasn’t just any run-of-the-mill cruise ship room, but a luxury VIP suite.

 

“Woooowww!”, said Ruby loudly, and Kali laughed at her little kitten’s words. “This is amazing.”

 

“It certainly is, and it’s ours for now.”, Kali stated, walking off to her bed and sitting down. “Make yourself comfortable, Ruby.” Ruby went to sit down on her bed and left her bag on the side. She then took out her scroll from her pocket.

 

“I’m just gonna call my dad and-” but she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a loud horn blast startling Ruby and making her jump and lose hold of her scroll where it landed in front of the bedside table in between hers and Kali’s beds. Realising her luck and immediately seeing an opportunity, Kali reach behind the table and knocked it forward onto the ground where the scroll lay. It landed with a thud and there came a small cracking sound. “Oh no, where did that scroll go!” Ruby shouted just as the announcer called out when they would be arriving in Menagerie. Ruby was so hysterical about the loss of her only means of contacting her family that she jumped up and down looking desperately for where it might have gone. Kali did not say anything until the announcement had finished to which she got up and told Ruby to calm down.

 

“It’ll be here somewhere, so don’t get yourself all worked up for nothing. It’s not like it flew out the window or anything.” Kali then turned to look down the middle of their beds “Oh,” she said, acting as if she’d only just noticed the table on the floor. Moving forward to lift up, she maintained a surprised look as she revealed the broken scroll on the floor. Ruby darted forward and stared blankly at the remains of her device.

 

“I’m such a clutz!”, she shouted out loud. “I actually just lost my only means of contacting my family.” Kali walked over placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, rubbing it gently and sitting her down on younger girl’s bed.

 

“Don’t worry, Ruby.”, she said in her motherly way. “We can use my scroll when it’s charged up. In the meantime, just try and relax we’re on a cruise ship after all.” This managed to calm Ruby down, and she smiled back at Kali. She was right, she’d never been on a cruise before and she may as well enjoy herself whilst she was here.

 

The next few days were pretty uneventful for Ruby, as she had precious little to do on the ship and spent most of her time just talking with Kali about everything to do with her life growing up in Patch, her dreams of being a Huntress and what had inspired her to take it up in the first place. Kali listened intently to the girl explaining her love of books, particularly those about legendary heroes who fought to defend the weak from monsters. She shared a love of literature that reminded her of her daughter. She really was a sweet and idealistic young thing.

 

Ruby questioned Kali a little about what she and her family did, and where they were going. Kali merely stated she and her husband worked in government, and that what she did wasn’t all that interesting. Deliberately keeping silent on the fact she was the wife of the Chieftain of Menagerie. She could tell Ruby’s instincts were pretty sharp, so was sure to give her just enough of an explanation without really saying much in the way of what she did in order to give an impression of her life being less than eventful. It worked, as Ruby did not question further. They had such fun talking that, much to Kali’s benefit, Ruby completely forgot about the need to call her dad. Everything was going exactly as the cougar needed it to.

 

It was midday when they arrived in Menagerie, and Ruby and Kali had both slept in late after a long night talking about each other’s lives. The ship pulled into port and Kali rose from her bed looking at the still sleeping girl across from her. She looked so sweet when she slept. Kali laughed and rose up from the bed to walk into the bathroom. Where she quickly showered, brushed her teeth, and changed ready to leave. Returning to the room, she noticed Ruby still lying as she had been before she left her. She walked over and drew open the curtains, and a bright clear blue sky illuminated the suite.

 

“Time to get up, Ruby.”, she said softly. Ruby’s eyes fluttered stretched as she rose up from her back, yawning a high-pitched yawn that sounded more like a little kitten meowing at the top its voice. Kali giggled at how befitting it was given how she’d viewed Ruby as such when she first decided to take her back home with her. “Tired, Miss Rose?”

 

“Sort of. Don’t worry though, I’ll feel better after a shower.”, said Ruby.

 

“No time, Ruby. We’ve pulled into port now, so we’ve arrived at our destination. Let’s get going.”, said, Kali.

 

“Aw,” Ruby moaned. “Damn my inability to wake up in time for a shower.”

 

“Never mind, you can have one when we get back to our place. Now, move.”, she said this last bit in the same tone as she said back at Beacon that left Ruby stunned at how else to respond. Not wanting to appear incapable of processing such words of urgency, she packed up all of her belongings into her case ready to exit the boat. Kali gathered together her own case and opened the door. “Come, Ruby.”, she said, and they both left.

 

Making their way down to the port, Ruby took in the sights and awestruck by the charming atmosphere, the attractive looking stalls, the quaint wooden houses that reminded Ruby of her own house back in the woods, and by the sheer number of Faunus around her. She’d seen what she’d felt was a fair share in the past, but being a minority group in Vale meant for every one she’d ever seen there were at least a good 5 or 6 humans to outnumber them. Kali noticed Ruby’s reaction and stifled a giggle of her own.

 

“Welcome, Ruby Rose, to Kuo Kuana, capital of Menagerie.”, she said to the younger girl in the Red Hood.

 

“Wow, it’s amazing. It’s so different from anything I’ve ever seen before.”, said Ruby.

 

“I’m glad you like it.”, said Kali smiling down at the girl. “Now, if I’m not mistaken our escorts should be right, about... here! There we go.”, and she pointed towards a group of men and women dressed in garments that made them look like ceremonial guards more than anything. Their attires included, black hoods, white sleeves with black armbands, and coated in armour. Ruby stared in amazement at their uniforms, causing Kali to giggle again. “They’re just the police, dear. I know they look a little different from the cops you have back in Vale, but they’re just the same as what you’d expect them to be, and they’re here for security purposes whilst we go home.”

 

As they walked through town, Kali had explained there was no public transport in Menagerie, Ruby remembered back to when she’d previously asked what the older woman did, and how she only said she worked in government. She wondered what made her so important that she needed her own security, as regular government employees were seen as just that. This all meant Kali must be a little more important than she initially claimed to be. Ruby didn’t say anything though, as she was worried about what exactly she could say that was overstepping her boundaries.

 

“Well, here we are,” Kali said, and Ruby drew to a holt. Looking forward, she saw something which made her mouth fall open and her mild slow gasp protruding steadily from it. The home was a very large, multi-level house with wooden siding and brown roof tiles, situated on its own lot at the far end of Kuo Kuana. It looked beautiful, and it confirmed Ruby’s suspicion that this woman was indeed an important person within the realm of Menagerie’s society. The woman in question had to stifle a laugh at Ruby’s reaction. She just wanted to pinch her cheeks she looked so adorable. “Quickly now, Miss Rose. Let’s go inside, Ghira’s waiting for us both.”

 

They both entered the house with the house, where Ruby took in the decor. The floor was a light-coloured wood, and the walls are made of two materials - dull, brown wood for the bottom half and cream-coloured plaster for the top half. Around the room at the midway point of the wall is a plant bed with wood lattice rails, filled with a variety of leafy plants, including maroon flowers.

A smooth black couch sat in front of the windows on each side of the room. There were four medium, black plant pots with leafy plants situated around the room. In the middle of the floor was a very large rug - pale pink in the middle and dull gold around the edges. The upper wall had narrow windows, and above the door on the upper wall was a triangular window. At each corner of the room, within the bounds of the plant bed, stood a marbled green pillar.

 

“Ghira, I’ve returned home,” Kali called out.

 

“On my way down, dear.”, came a male voice from down the other end of the hall. Ruby drew her gaze back to Kali.

 

“Mrs Belladonna, you have a lovely home.”, she said.

 

“Why thank you, Miss Rose.”, Kali responded with a motherly smile. “But please, call me Kali.”

 

“Very well then, Kali it is.”, said Ruby. Just then, the sound of footsteps came from down the hall, and Ruby looked up to see who she could only guess was Ghira, Kali’s husband and Blake’s father. He was a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wore an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants, he wore a matching sash that wrapped around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat was a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. Ruby let out a mild eep at the sheer size of him.

 

“I’m glad that you’re back, dear,” he said in a low gentle voice as he and Kali embraced. “And who might this be?”

 

“This is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY which is Blake’s team at Beacon Academy.”, said, Kali. “I met her whilst I went up to Vale and invited her back here for a while. It’s all been cleared with her father, so she’s here to stay for the meantime.” She turned to Ruby. “Ruby, meet my husband Ghira Belladonna. The Chieftain of Menagerie.”, she added with that sly smile of hers. As expected Ruby stood stunned at the sudden revelation of who Blake’s parents were. The Chieftain of an entire nation, and his wife.

 

“Y--you’re the- the- Chieftain!?”, Ruby gasped, not knowing if she should bow or not. “Wh- why didn’t you tell me that!?” Kali started to laugh, making the girl blush.

 

“I didn’t think you’d find the politics of Menagerie that interesting.”, she said. Ruby opened her mouth as if to say, no, of course, she would have been interested, then closed it, realising she wouldn’t know what to ask in the first place. Her face only glowed red as her hood.

 

Ghira smiled softly at the girl before him, seeing how Kali had deliberately kept a few things secret with the intention of startling the girl, he chose not to laugh. Instead, he reached out to shake Ruby’s hand, which the girl did in order to show some form of respect to such an important person.

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Rose.”, he said, and Ruby found the energy she needed to speak again.

 

“Likewise,” she said to Ghira.

 

“I think I’ll show Ruby to the guest room”, said Kali. “Then we can get back downstairs and talk.”

 

“Alright then.”, said Ruby, collecting her bag, and following Kali up the stairs.

 

Kali eventually led her guest into a small bedroom with a large double bed with green satin sheets, and golden pillows, a reddish brown wardrobe, and the same wooden floor panelling as everywhere else in the house. Ruby placed her bag on the ground.

 

“Make yourself at home, Ruby, and then feel free to come downstairs and we’ll grab something to eat and drink.”

 

“Sure thing,”, said Ruby. “and, thanks for allowing me to stay over here, Kali.”

 

“Think nothing of it, sweety.” Kali smiled and left the room. After she shut the door behind her, Kali’s smile became sly once more. _Think nothing of it, indeed. As right now, my little kitten, you’re right where this Cougar wants you. In her house, where you’ll be staying from now on._


	3. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets aquatinted with the Belladonnas, and enjoys some down time in Kuo Kuana. She wishes she had more of this, but she may end up regretting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment what you think. I crave your feedback. :)

After Ruby had unpacked, she went into her guest bathroom to freshen up, before making her way back downstairs to socialise more with Kali and Ghira. She made her down the entrance hall towards a large, circular room with only a small, low-sitting square table in the centre of it with four mats for seats around it. The walls were a cream-coloured plaster. The centre of the floor was a similar marbled colour, with a marbled white ring around it, and the outermost ring was a warm, dark brown. There were also marbled green pillars situated around the room on the floor's white ring. In the walls around the room are windows of varying sizes and shapes, some above the floor and some starting at the floor, with wooden frames. There were also leafy plants hanging from the ceiling, which had a circular skylight shining down on them.

 

“Just in time, Ruby.”, said Kali, and the girl turned to find Kali walking into the room with a tray loaded with a teapot, three cups, and a bowl of sugar cubes. Ghira followed his wife right behind her. “We were just going to have some afternoon tea. Is that okay with you or would you prefer something else?”

 

“Oh, no, it’s good, I’ll have tea thank you.”, she said. They sat down at the table, and Kali poured the tea for them. When Kali asked if she took sugar, Ruby responded with 5, immediately blushing afterwards and getting a laugh from the Faunus woman and soft chuckle from her husband.

 

“I see somebody has a sweet tooth.”, Kali said teasingly to the girl. “Not to worry though, as it gives me an idea of how to cater for you.” She placed 5 sugar cubes in Ruby’s cup and passed it to her.

 

“Thanks, Kali.”, said Ruby smiling. She was really finding Kali more and more nice to be around the longer she spoke with her. They sat down and chatted with each other for an hour with Ghira keen to learn about Blake and how she was to work with on the team.

 

“Oh, Blake’s great!”, said Ruby, trying to make sure she kept up a good impression with said girl’s family. “She and I both love books, so that’s always fun to talk about. We also both enjoy joking around with Weiss.”

 

“Well, that’s good.”, said Ghira, though he looked and sounded a little less enthusiastic than before when he said this. Ruby looked at Ghira, concerned.

 

“Is… everything okay?”, she asked.

 

“Oh, yes don’t worry, Ruby.”, he said and his smile returned. Though Ruby assumed he might have been putting it on a bit in order to hide something she did not know. She didn’t press though, knowing that if something was up, it was most certainly a family issue.

 

“But yeah, we all have fun at Beacon. Blake’s great, and she’s always willing to help out when there’s a problem with- uh…”, Ruby stopped speaking, as now it was her turn to feel down. She still had no idea how things would turn out with Yang, and she hated how she’d just gone off without patching things up first.

 

“Is everything alright, Ruby?”, said Kali with concern in her voice? She had an idea what the younger girl was upset about.

“Oh, oh yeah, don’t worry just thinking about when I next see my sister.” This confirmed Kali’s suspicion, so she smiled affectionately at the girl.

 

“Don’t worry, Yang will come around. From what you told me about your sister, she seems like the kind of person who will not hold a grudge against someone so dear to her.” This made Ruby smile.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”, she said. “Still, I should call her at some point.”

 

“I’ll be sure to buy you a new scroll before you leave.”, said Kali, and Ruby’s eyes widened at those words.

 

“Really? Aw, thanks, Kali.”, Ruby said with joy, making Kali giggle as only Ruby’s actions could make her.

 

“Aren’t you a generous woman, dear.”, Ghira said with a smile. “You sure know how to play host to guests.”

 

“It’s the least I could do after she broke her scroll on the boat ride over here.”, said Kali, though she quickly took a sip of tea to hide the smirk forming on her face. Nobody noticed, and the conversation returned to other stuff such as what to do in Menagerie. As it happens, the Belladonnas explained how there wasn’t much to do in the capital, but Ruby was sure she could find ways to entertain herself just by exploring.

 

The first day in Menagerie was fairly chilled, and Ruby spent a lot of time just wandering around Kuo Kuana looking at the different sights. She was able to walk around by herself most of the time, as unlike the Belladonnas she didn’t warrant much in the way of security, not that she needed it. The next two days that followed, Ghira had been called away on official business, and Kali insisted on accompanying Ruby into town where she could show her some of her favourite spots. Not wanting to refuse, and genuinely enjoying the older woman’s company, Ruby accepted and the two went down to the market towards the port where they’d first gotten off and further to a section on the beach where there were more huts off of the shore connected by a small series of wooden bridges. Ruby was surprised to see other huts actually in said shallow pools. Menagerie was a place filled with surprises.

 

They sat down outside a cafe where Kali bought them both drinks treating herself to an iced tea, and Ruby a strawberry milkshake. Ruby was so taken by Kali’s warm and motherly affection that it made her somewhat envious of Blake. She only had vague memories of Summer Rose, and thus hadn’t truly experienced the full notion of what having a mother was like. It was certainly an experience she would not take for granted.

 

They chatted all the more about Beacon and life in both their continents as well as Ruby’s general interests. Unbeknownst to Ruby, Kali was making a list of things for her new pet to be that she could treat her to when training her. She found out that Ruby liked Horror movies, and this gave her a few ideas for how she could play around with the girl in the future.

 

When they got home, Kali noticed a large package had arrived for her. She smiled with glee at the sight of it and lifted it up to shake it around. From the heavy cluttering thud, it seemed that everything she’d ordered was in this package ready to go. She made her way to take it upstairs to Ghira’s and her own bedroom where she placed on her bed, went over to her drawer and pulled out a box cutter where she cut the package open. Not wanting to check just yet, she took the box and placed it at the back of her wardrobe, ready for her plan this evening.

 

When she got back downstairs she found Ruby sitting on a couch in the entrance hall, looking around with a sort of sad smile. Maternal instincts taking over, Kali walked over to Ruby.

 

“Is everything okay?”, asked Kali. Ruby looked up to the Faunus woman.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine thanks, Kali.”, she said. “I’m… well, I’m just thinking about how much I enjoyed today, and I wondered about having to go home.” Kali smiled sweetly, though it was more to hide her thoughts than it was anything. This girl wasn’t going anywhere. She walked towards Ruby where she sat next to her on the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, Ruby. You can stay around here at any time.”, the older woman said. Ruby’s smile turned from solemn to sweet in flash.

 

“Thanks, Kali. You’re the best!”, and they both got up and went into the dining hall.

 

After the two of them had had their dinner of ramen and pork with dumplings, the two women decided to sit down and watch something on TV. Checking to see what was on, they found the Cartoon series X-Ray and Vav. Kali didn’t mind watching the show for Ruby’s benefit, and after all, she knew with what plans she had in store for the girl that she’d do well to butter her up. She even found the cartoon to be quite funny herself and made a note of it in her list of Ruby’s personal interests. They continued to marathon the show until Ruby became so tired she started to drift slowly to sleep. Kali looked down at the girl and smiled in the sly manner she did when she thought of her goal to make Ruby into her little kitten. Turning off the TV, she reached her arms over to Ruby and hoisted her up into her hold.

 

_Finally, my little cub. You’re right where I want you, in your new Cougar Mommy’s embrace._

 

She carried Ruby upstairs to Ghira’s and her own room where she carefully placed her on the bed. She then locked the door behind her and turned to look back at the girl she had captive. She looked so cute when she slept, and part of the older woman just wanted to sit here and watch her pet sleep. But she knew she had to act quickly in case the chance of anything going wrong did occur. Moving swiftly yet silently towards her wardrobe, she opened the door to pull out the package and carefully rummaged its contents.

 

 _Yes, just what I was looking for!_ , she thought as she pulled out a black leather collar. It had no tag on it, but she’d be sure to get one as soon as she decided what she’d have engraved on it. The next thing she removed was a long black leather leash, longer than most dog leashes. Next to follow was a handy little stun gun with adjustable shock settings, so as to keep her pet in line if she ever misbehaved. The last thing she pulled out was a new strap-on dildo, 12 inches long and a good 3.5 centimetres thick. _I am going to ruin your ass forever with this, kitten._ , the Cougar Faunus thought to herself. Deciding to unpack the rest of the stuff tomorrow, her main objective now was to get undressing herself and her pet, and then get some sleep. She proceeded to do these things undressing as she watched Ruby lying motionless on the bed and tossing her clothes to one side. Picking up her toy and placing them on the bed, the Cougar moved over to Ruby where she skillfully started to unlace her from black waist cincher with red lacing, then she clutched slowly removed the black skirt with red trim, and chucked them both in the direction of her own clothes. Moving up the front of her long-sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, she lifted up Ruby’s arms and gently hoisted her top off with great care. Finally, with all their clothes tossed to one side, Kali picked up the collar and leash proceeded to attach them to Ruby’s neck, and finally crouch down the side of the bed to the leash around the bottom of the bed poster.

 

Smiling down at her naked cub, the Cougar imagined what would befall the little girl in the morning, and licked her lips.


	4. Breaking Her In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby awakens to find herself in bed, and is in for a shock when she realises which one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to do this chapter upload, and good news for all those who've been expecting an update on A New Life for Harry. You'll get your wish some time this week.

Ruby awoke from having dreamt she was fighting crime with both X-Ray and Vav, and was momentarily unaware of where she presently was as the sun had crept over her face. Then she shifted in her sleep, and felt as if something had a hold on her. Suddenly feeling more alert, she shifted ever so slightly again, and she realised she was… _naked_. Ruby was naked and there was somebody with their arms around her. Fearful of exactly who this person might be, but not knowing how else to respond, she held her breath and slowly turned her head around.

 

Ruby’s heart skipped a beat. It was Kali! The woman who’d taken her in as a guest, and the mother of one of her teammates, was sleeping with arms wrapped around Ruby spooning her, and- _naked!_ The young Huntress was paralysed by fear at the sight of the woman holding onto her, too scared of her situation to know how to act. What was the Faunus woman doing, why was she doing it, and how was Ruby going to get out of it were all questions that were all speeding around in her mind. She did not know what to do. Suddenly, she heard a loud _beep, beep, beep,_ sound which startled her out of Kali’s embrace onto the floor.

 

“Ouch!”, she yelled. Then, overcome with instinct she tried to get up and run round the bed to the door, but before she’d made three feet from her spot, she halted with a sharp tugging sensation around her neck and fell back to the ground with thud. “Ouuuch!”, Ruby repeated even louder and longer. She lay back on the floor and winced in pain as the alarm clock continued to sound. Then, there was a clicking noise from across the room and the beeping stopped.

 

“Oh dear, Ruby.”, came the familiar voice of Kali, and Ruby froze where she lay. “Are you alright? That looked like it hurt.” Ruby found just enough courage to look up and see the Cougar Faunus woman walking around to stand in front of her.

 

“Kali, what are you doing? Why am I naked!”, she blurted out. Kali smiled and laughed softly down in front of the girl.

 

“Well you see, my little kitten, I saw how cute you looked when I first came over to Beacon, as well as how sad you looked after your argument with Yang, and I couldn’t just leave you alone like that. So I decided I should take you home with me, and keep you as my own little pet.” Ruby froze, panic overcoming her and leaving her immobile.

 

Kali bent down over her pet’s body and rested her hands down on the floor at either side of the girl’s head crouching like a big cat with her legs resting over Ruby’s waist. Then, leaning her head down and smiling at the cute young girl quivering below her, she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Ruby immediately stopped shaking, and Kali smiled in that sly way she’d made a habit of recently.

 

“It seems you liked that, pet.”, she said. Instantly, Ruby found life in her to struggle once again.

 

“No! Let me go Kali! Let-me-go,” the young Huntress shouted, and aimed a wild shot up at the older woman. Anticipating the move, Kali caught Ruby’s right arm and lowered it back to the ground before moving her own to hold down the girl’s left arm. “Let me go!”

 

“Aw, is my little kitten is scared of being a new place?”, Kali cooed down to her. This only agitated Ruby more. “Don’t worry, pet. Mommy will take good care of you from now on.”

 _Mommy! What the fu-_ were Ruby’s thoughts as she struggled, but she immediately stopped as she felt herself caught in a deep open mouth kiss from the Cougar Faunus. It lasted a good five seconds before Kali broke off from her pet’s mouth. When she did, she smiled down at her pet in a knowing way.

 

“Tell me, Miss Rose.”, she asked. “I can tell you liked it. But, was I your first kiss just now?” Ruby turned scarlett with embarrassment that served to answer Kali’s question for her, causing the Milf to laugh. Ruby tried struggling again but could not break free from Kali’s grip. “Aw, no need to feel embarrassed, Kitten. If anything, you scored big time as you’ve found yourself an experienced Mistress who’ll be able to show you all the secrets of pleasuring a woman.” At those words, Ruby wriggled faster and harder, only succeeding in hurting her wrists.

 

“No, no! I won’t.” Ruby struggled harder in spite of her pain, but could not muster the strength to break free from her captor. After several minutes, she realised her struggles were in vain and slowed to a holt, slumping back down into the floor. Ruby felt so trapped, alone and helpless that she was starting to feel close to tears.

 

“Don’t cry little one.”, said Kali in a motherly tone, and Ruby felt her grip lifting from her arms as she spoke. She looked up to the older woman. “I know you’re scared about being in a new place, but it’ll all be fine soon. You’re going to love your new life, I guarantee it.” As she spoke, Kali ran her hands slowly down towards Ruby’s naked armpits, then without warning, began to tickle the girl beneath her.

 

“Wha- What are you doi- ah-haha!”, Ruby cried out as Kali increased the speed of her hands. “Stop it- please- stop- ah- hahaha!” Kali took advantage of Ruby’s frantic laughter quickly reposition herself the other way around so her ass lay facing the girl’s bobbing head. Her tickling resumed, and Kali’s hands moved steadily further down her captive’s waist, making Ruby squirm with laughter as they towards her inner thighs. She was crying again, but this time with laughter.

 

“You do like it don’t you, Ruby.”, Kali smirked. “It’s clear as day, you love this. So given how much you’re enjoying what I’m doing-” and instantly as she spoke, Ruby felt the milf’s right hand whisk down to clasp over her kitten’s clit. It rested there for all of two seconds, then Kali placed her index finger over the girl’s pussy and began to thrust. “I’m going to take it all a step further and show you joys of masturbating.”

 

“Ah-ah-ah!”, Ruby cried out in ecstasy as the Milf pleasured her. So much so, she momentarily forgot to put up a fight. Kali sensed her control over the girl steadily growing, and the thought of having Ruby under her thumb made her thrust that much harder. The girl had a surprising amount of energy and stamina for one so small, however, Kali had experience on her side. She continued to pump her pet’s private area for nearly a minute, before Ruby let out a shrieking cry of ecstasy just she excreted a tremendous amount of cum, spraying Kali’s hand all over, then collapsed back on the ground.

 

Ruby lay back, breathing heavily after the thrill of her first ever ograsm as Kali remained on top of her. The Milf licked her hand clean of Ruby’s cum, then lowered her head down towards the girl’s pussy, and began to lick it as well. As Ruby felt the texture of her Mistress’s skilled tongue lathering up and down over her private area, she felt a mild jolt in her system and found the life to struggle once more. Though it was much weaker due to the energy she’d wasted, and Kali just laughed she felt her pet’s legs sticking up only to fall back down.

 

“So, Little Red, you still have some fight left in you?”, the Milf said, smirking as she spoke. This agitated Ruby, and got her to struggle harder.

 

“Let me go, please Kali, just let me go-” she began, but felt herself go quiet and Kali pressured her weight on her body.

 

“Don’t worry, Miss Rose, before long you’ll start to enjoy it.” Kali then leaned forward again and continued to lick. Ruby struggled some more, but her energy levels soon depleted again and she fell back. She felt tears begin to form again, though not as fast as they had previously. She felt ashamed of her position, being tied to a bedpost in the mansion of the mother of a friend, however, in spite of her situation and the feelings that naturally arose from it, she found herself somewhat less enthusiastic to struggle against her captor.

 

The young Huntress was feeling a strange juxtaposition of fear, and arousal with the way Kali was treating her. Though the latter was an all new experience to her as Ruby had never once expressed the slightest interest in dating, boys or girls before, making her wary with what she was feeling. Kali sensed the uncertainty within the girl, and knew she was succeeding with her plan to make Ruby her pet. Getting up, she walked over to her bedside table and picked up the large strap-on she’d purchased, and walked back to see Ruby tugging at her leash.

 

“You can try and break free all that you want, but you’re not going anywhere, Ruby.”, she said, drawing Ruby’s desperate face to look back at her. Her eyes widened in shock at the sheer sight of the monstrous dick that Kali was strapping to herself. “Aw, sweetie. Have you never seen one of these before.” Ruby suddenly felt fear rising back up in her body again as the Faunus woman gave her hips a slow shake.

 

“Please don’t”, Ruby said, feeling more scared than she’d ever thought it was possible to feel, and Kali sensed the genuine fear of her pet, making her smile vanish. “Please, I- I- I’m not into-”, she was cut off by Kali swiftly moving down beside her to pull her pet into an embrace.

 

“Ruby, you have nothing to fear.”, she said with the kind of affection only a mother could express, and immediately Ruby felt the weight of her fears decrease by a large degree. “You enjoyed it when I showed you what masturbation was, and this is no different. It’s just something different being put inside you.” She then loosened her grip to look Ruby in the eyes. The motherly affection she was showing was working incredibly well on the girl, as she knew it would through playing on an aspect of Ruby’s life which the girl had sorely missed since her own mother died. “As it’s your first time, I promise to be as gentle as you like. If you want me to go faster, I will, and if not, then I won’t.”

 

Ruby felt her fears depleting a bit more after that. She only had to look into Kali’s eyes to know that she meant every word she said. She could feel her trust in the older woman returning to the level it had been at prior to waking up, and Kali could tell she would be more compliant now. She smiled at the girl in her arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, causing Ruby to blush. Breaking away, she lifted Ruby into her arms and placed her onto the bed. She then climbed on top of the bed where she reached across for a bottle of lube. Ruby’s mind wondered as she watched Kali lathering her dildo up and down with the liquid in a slow and sensual manner, mesmerised in what she was observing. Kali’s handwork was near enough hypnotic as she made a clear demonstration for the girl in how she worked her husband’s own shaft.

 

The older woman slowed to a halt, and crawled back in front of Ruby where she positioned herself, ready to take her little kitten’s virginity. Ruby eyed Kali nervously for a moment, but the Cougar Faunus gave her a reassuring look to remind her of her promise. She then placed the tip of her dildo against Ruby’s pussy, and slowly started to push. Ruby let out a gasp as Kali’s dick penetrated her hole. It was much larger than the Faunus’s slim elegant fingers, and in order to fully enter her pet’s nether region, she knew she’d have to thrust more forcefully.

 

 _Just be thankful I remembered the lube, Ruby._ , Kali thought to herself. She then gripped Ruby’s hips in her hands, and plunged herself inward.

 

“Ah-ah-argh!” Ruby, exclaimed as her Mistress pushed and pumped away. “Ah- ah- ah- ahhhh- Kali,” she called out, and immediately Kali stopped. But then she slowly began to pump again, and Ruby’s cries became more of bliss than pain. “Ah, oh, oh, oh- yes,” she said, and Kali smiled as she listened to her pet’s moans.

 

“Does that feel good, my baby girl?”, she said teasingly. Ruby only moaned, unable to answer. “Does that feel good?”, Kali repeated. Ruby tried to respond but the sense of elation she felt with her Mistresses thrusts caught her completely off guard. “I said, does that feel goo-”.

 

“YES! Ah, yes, Ka- YEEE-ES!”, Ruby managed to cry out! She’d never known pleasure like this, and she was loving it now. This was Kali’s trigger, she had been waiting to hear that very word and immediately on doing so, she pumped harder and faster making Ruby’s joyous moans all the louder and further captivating her mind in sexual bliss and down the path of subservience. “Ye-ah, ye-ah, YEE-AAHH!”, Ruby shrieked out a deafening screech of gratification and spurted cum all over the sheets.

 

Kali steadied her pace a little, but didn’t fully stop as now she had a taste of her own nether region working, she wanted herself to reach a climax all the more. So while Ruby’s cum continued to spurt out Kali began to thrust harder causing both females to moan ata the same time with sheer glee.

 

“Ah-, oh Ruby!”, she shouted out loud. “Push yourself up and down on my shaft!” she cried out, and Ruby obeyed as if it was her natural response. “Yes, Ruby that’s it! Who’s a good girl? Good girl! Make Mommy proud!” The words had a profound impact on Ruby which she never realised they could have. Her sudden instinct was to earn more praise from Kali, and quickly obeyed her commands, pushing down as Kali’s hip smacked into hers. “That’s it, Ruby, good girl, make Mommy, proud, make Mommy proud, MAKE MOMMY PROUD- AAAHHHH!”, and Kali let out a tumultuous cry of pleasure as she came all over her pet’s stomach. “Good girl”, she said softly.

 

“Ah, yesssss.” Ruby said, hissing on her S’s. Kali giggled, at the sight of her pet lying with a smile of contentment plastered all over her face after such praise. It was official, Ruby was now under her spell. However, Kali was not quite satisfied just yet with the amount of pleasure she had herself received. She placed her hands on Ruby’s hips again, and gently pulled out her shaft from Ruby’s clit.

“Roll over onto your stomach, Ruby.”, said Kali. Ruby felt spent from release, however, she obeyed her Mistress and shifted onto her left hand side. Kali then ran her fingers over Ruby’s buttocks in a circular motion, making her pet giggle. Her pale skin looked so pristine, young and vibrant, and the sight of it made Kali want to claim the rest of the girl’s innocence. “You know, Ruby.”, she said with a smirk. “You have such a cute little butt-”  and immediately she gave said body part a swift, firm slap. Ruby let out a gasp, and seizing her opportunity, Kali impaled her virgin ass with her dildo, forcing the girl’s gasp out longer and louder.

 

Kali licked her lips and steadily repeated her motion from before, determined to claim all holes of her little pet’s body. Ruby gasped and felt what little social anxiety that naturally came with trying something new inflate a little in her body like a balloon steadily growing. Even as she let out a moan, she wasn’t sure how she felt about things at present. Kali on the other hand, was horny out of her mind with the very fact she was about to make her little kitten’s anal cherry pop.

 

“Ah-ah-ah, Kali!”, Ruby cried out!

 

“Hold on, Kitten!”, Kali said, and her pounding of Ruby’s ass became so much more intense. “Mommy wants your cherry!”

 

“Wha-ah-ah.”, Ruby cried out in sheer stupefying bliss as the Milf further intensified her action. She was losing all instinct to fight back, and was so captivated by her ass being assaulted this way that she didn’t even realise it.

 

“Do you want me to take your cherry, Ruby?, Kali asked with hunger in her voice. The words left Ruby dumbfounded, and caught her off guard just long enough to delay her reaction as Kali pressed harder. “Answer Mommy when she asks you a question!” said Kali in a more demanding voice. “Do you want me to take your cherry!”

 

“YE-YA-YA-YEEEESSS!”, Ruby shouted out loudly.

 

“Yes what, little girl?”

 

“YES-YES--YE, YE-ARGH-EESSS, MOMMY!” the teenaged girl exclaimed with joy and desparation, and with that Kali knew she had done it. She made Ruby hers forever. She pumped her strap-on with all her might, and slammed her thighs into Ruby’s own, then both women came, splattering tremendous mounds of cream all over the bed and across the onto the floor.

 

Kali fell sideways onto the bed and lay still there for all of 15 minutes, allowing her mind the time to relax after her release. When she rose up and stretched out again, she turned to see Ruby had fallen asleep on the bed again and was drooling a little. She looked so cute, just lying there dreaming away like a small child. It made Kali just want to scoop her up in her arms and hold her forever.

 

This was what Ruby never even knew she craved, a new mommy and Kali was the one to fill that role in the girl’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate any constructive feedback.


	5. The Scent of Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from being fucked unconscious, Ruby and Kali share a quick shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to upload this now, hope you enjoy.

Ruby lay still, dreaming deeply of when she was younger. How Yang used to run and play as well as read to her, how her dad explained to her the role of being a Huntress and back to when she first learned from him and her Uncle Qrow about how to fight and use a weapon. Her childhood had always been relatively happy, but to like everyone else in the world, she didn’t have it perfect. Though she never let it get her down too much - mainly due to the fact that she was so young back when Summer had passed away - she did feel as though there was something of an empty space in her life. She couldn’t even remember how she’d felt when her mother had died due to being so young but was vividly aware of the way it had affected the rest of her family. Taiyang had shut down from his usual self, and it took time for him to adjust. Yang had taken it upon herself to pick up the pieces, however, there was only so much a girl like her could have done. Ruby loved her family, yet had never truly experienced what it was like to have a mother.

  


The sun rose higher in the sky, and Ruby stirred as she felt it’s rays cross the skin of her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned her head over towards the other side of the bed. Kali sat there, still naked with her strapon place to one side staring down at her pet with a smile.

 

“Feeling more fresh now, Little Kitten?”, the Cougar asked, causing Ruby to blush scarlet. Kali laughed. She loved seeing her little girl blush.

 

“Um, yes, I’m doing okay, Kali.”, she said. Kali’s smile vanished, and she shook her head in a sort of tut-tut manner. Ruby’s blinked, confused as to what she’d done.

 

“From now on, Ruby, I’m not Kali to you. I’m only to be referred to as Mommy, Mistress Kali, or just Mistress. Is that understood?”, she finished her sentence in that rather blunt tone that could catch anybody off guard, and Ruby jolted slightly stunned to a point.

 

“Y-Yes.”, Ruby said, somewhat fearfully.

 

“Yes what, Ruby?”, Kali said in that same tone.

 

“So-sorry, yes Mistress Kali!”, she said, her shock rising in her system.

 

“That’s better.”, said Kali, and when she next spoke, her tone softened. “I can see we have some training to do, my little pet. However, you shall not be punished this one time as you were quick to learn how to address me without any more than a warning. I’ll be sure to type up a list of rules for you to familiarise yourself with.” Ruby let out a sigh of relief at these words. She’d no idea how Kali’s tone had that effect on her but didn’t want to have to hear it again too soon. Kali smiled at her docile pet and got herself up to her feet. Walking around to the other side of the bed, she bent down on her knees, and Ruby tried to peer over to see what her Mistress was doing. Just as she raised her head to examine, Kali stood up, with the leash attached to the girl’s neck wrapped around her hand. “Up you get, Ruby. It’s time for you and me to have a shower.” The words made Ruby jump up from the bed and onto her feet in shock. She could not believe her ears. Kali giggled at the sight of her pet’s reaction and walked with leash in hand pulling Ruby along with her to the door.

 

They walked down the hall into Ruby’s guest room, and Kali bolted the door behind her before she led her pet into the guest’s bathroom where she repeated the process and locked the bathroom door as well. Ruby was feeling unbelievably nervous about what her Mistress had said to her about how they both needed to have a shower. Naive as she could be at times, Ruby was a fast learner and could tell without too much effort what that meant for her.

Kali pulled her pet along to the shower and uncoiled the leash from around her wrist then tied it to the shower rail. She then looked down at the floor and observed Ruby’s bottle of shampoo.

 

“Mmm. Strawberry Sunrise scented shampoo.”, Kali smiled with content as she spoke, unlocking the lid and sniffing it. “I do love the scent of Strawberries.” She turned the taps and yanked Ruby inside, making her jump in surprise and then let out a high squeak as she felt cold water spray her face.

 

“Ah! Cold, that’s cold!”, she said. Though the water only took a second to heat up, and Ruby found herself relaxing tentatively at the warm spray coating her body. Smirking slyly, Kal lathered her hands in the shampoo, rubbing it deep into the skin of her underarms, over her breasts and down towards the length of her thighs as she was eyeing up Ruby. She then extended her hands out towards her pet, and slowly wrapped her in a soft embrace. Ruby gasped and shuddered nervously at her Mistress’s touch, and Kali tightened her grip to hold her still.

 

“No struggling, Ruby. I don’t want any mischief from my little Kitten. Understand?”, she asked, finishing her with her question in a somewhat softened version of that firm tone she’d used to get Ruby to fall in line with her. Ruby blushed, not feeling startled but still feeling an inclination to obey Kali’s commands. Almost like she wanted to do her proud.

 

“Yes... Mommy.”, said Ruby, without giving much thought into her choice of words. Kali’s smile became sweeter at the thought of how she’d managed to so well break her girl in with just a few days of being kind and then playing the part of a firm hand only where it was necessary and she’d exploited Ruby’s newfound appreciation for the older woman in her favour.

 

She began to caress Ruby’s soft flesh in a tender motion, making the girl giggle. She really was a little cutie. Kali’s hands worked their way up and down the small Huntress-in-training’s front, bits of soap residue lathering over her skin and helping Ruby to relax. This continued for a minute, and then when the Cougar’s hands came down to rest over Ruby’s pussy, she increased the pace of her movements and inserted her index finger into her clit and thrust hard and fast.

 

“Aahhh!”, Ruby gasped in ecstasy. “Aaaahhhhh!”

 

“You like this, don’t you Little Miss Rose?”, Kali said with patronising glee.

 

“Yes, I love it! I love it, Mommy, I love it!”, Ruby responded, and just as Kali’s hands increase to top speed, she pulled fingers out of her pets clit and yanked her up where she turned her around and pressed her against the wall. Ruby stared into a pair of hungry yellow cougar’s eyes and felt a weird feeling of both intimidation and arousal at the sight of her new Owner/Mistress/Mommy holding her in such a position.

 

“I’m glad you love it, pet.”, and with that, Kali pressed her lips to Ruby’s own and kissed her. At first, it was a soft kiss, little more than a peck. Then Kali added an additional layer of pressure, keeping her slave lost in the moment of surprise and satisfaction. Ruby, lost in the moment found herself unable to resist, then Kali took full advantage, and deep-throated the girl with her tongue, causing her to gasp at the adrenaline rush she now felt. Then, breaking the kiss, Kali moved her left leg forward and bent it before resting Ruby on her thigh, a suggestive smirk covered her face. “Now, I want you to rub yourself up and down against my thigh with your pussy. Like the filthy little puppy that you are.” Ruby felt herself sitting motionless, transfixed by the Cougar’s gaze. Then, slowly, she began to respond to her command and heaved her pussy up and down Kali’s thigh. At first, it was a slow and long haul up the length of her thigh and down towards her knee, then gradually as Ruby felt her nether region growing warmer, her pace quickened and her strokes lessened in length. Ruby truly was acting like a filthy little puppy for her Mistress now, and her gash was frothing inside like nothing she’d ever experienced in her life. After around 30 seconds of gradually increasing her speed, the girl felt herself coming to a climax which Kali sensed and not wanting to delay she shouted, “Come for me, my dear! All over my thigh, like the filthy bitch, you are!”, and Ruby came all over Kali’s strong thigh. Girl cum spewed down, coating her Mommy’s leg and Ruby let out a high pitched moan like nothing she thought she could utter.

 

Laughing loudly, Kali picked up a bath sponge from the shower rail and began to scrub away all the remaining spunk from her’s and Ruby’s body. Once she was satisfied with both their states, she turned off the water and proceeded to untether Ruby’s leash from the shower rail and around her wrist again, before exiting the shower with her pet onto the mat where she grabbed a towel and dried themselves off. Once finished she took a step forward and inhaled Ruby’s strawberry scented aroma with a satisfied smile.

  
“Come now, Ruby.”, said Kali, pulling at the leash. “It’s time to go downstairs to get you started with your chores.” Ruby’s face fell into a puzzled expression for only an instant, before Kali yanked her forward with the leash. “But first, let’s get dressed into something, _suitable_ , for the day.”


	6. Ruby's Chores

Kali and Ruby returned to the bedroom where the latter noticed her hood hanging over the back of the chair. She edged forward to grab the clothes but was stopped dead in her tracks by Kali who yanked her leash backwards.

 

“Uh, uh uh.” said the Cougar Faunus, and Ruby felt a firm slap on her butt, which made her wince and leap up into the air.

 

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?”, Ruby stated in surprise. Kali shot her a disapproving look that only a mother could muster, which startled the girl as to what she could have done.

 

“Is that any way to talk to your Mistress, Ruby?”, she asked, and though her voice was, it’s usual tone, when coupled with the look on her face she gave Ruby a distinct impression that she had overstepped a certain boundary.

 

Feeling worried about what she’d said, she blurted out a shaky “Sorry, Mistress.”, which made Kali smile and sigh.

 

“Remember, Ruby. If you talk like that to Mommy again, she will have to punish you. I will certainly print off that list of rules for you soon, as I cannot blame you for not knowing your boundaries until you’ve seen them.” Ruby nodded. “Good, now we can get changed.”

 

Kali unhooked her pet’s leash, and then opened the box with her new BDSM equipment, and rummaged through until she found her pet’s new outfit. It was a French Maid outfit, and Ruby blushed crimson at the sight of it. She wanted to protest but didn’t think her Mistress would be as lenient if she risked it. Kali sensed Ruby’s hesitation though and rubbed her shoulder. Kali liked the idea of alternating between Pet Play, Mommy Kink, and just good old fashioned BDSM, so she’d purchased outfits for all scenarios depending on what mood she was in.

 

“Time to get you changed, Ruby. Hold still now.” Kali helped Ruby put on a pair of long silk stockings, and running her hands up and down her thighs tenderly. Ruby twitched and giggled at the Faunus woman’s touch, making her smile at how much pleasure she was getting from teasing the little girl. After helping Ruby into her frilly lace Maid’s top and skirt, she turned her around to face the mirror, and the girl blushed scarlet. Kali laughed at Ruby’s reaction and quickly reached for the finishing touch, a frilly lace bonnet which she tied around her head. “Mmm, sexy.”, The Cougar said in a sultry tone, and Ruby’s blush only intensified. _Ha! You’ve seen nothing yet, Ruby._

 

Kali proceeded to get dressed, walking over to her drawers, she pulled out a black lace pair of panties and a matching bra. Then once she’d clipped Ruby’s leash back onto her collar, they proceeded out of the room to walk downstairs into the living room.

 

“Uh, so... what exactly am I supposed to be doing for my chores, Mistress?”, Ruby asked.

 

“I’m glad you asked, Ruby.”, Kali said as she sat herself down on the couch, and she pulled out her scroll. “I have compiled a list of tasks to complete right here, and if you do them all well enough, you shall earn a reward for good behaviour.” The word reward caught Ruby’s attention, and she looked eager to get started. Smiling, Kali showed Ruby her chores for the day.

 

_Ruby’s List of Chores_

 

 

  * __Hoover the living room.__


  * _Dust all of the furniture._


  * _Mop the Kitchen Floor and clean the worktops_


  * _Keep your room tidy._



 

 

Ruby absorbed the list of tasks before her and mulled over the information carefully as if preparing for a big test. It seemed relatively straightforward, and the thought of a reward made her eager to get going.

 

“I can see you’re raring to go, Ruby. Good, as I’m sure with that attitude, you’ll earn your reward, no doubt.”, Kali spoke, and her mischievous smile was accompanied by a wink, making Ruby let out an excited noise akin to a young puppy. “I’m going to monitor your progress as you work, and Ruby… No using your semblance.” Ruby nodded eagerly and set to work on her list.

 

With or without her speed semblance, Ruby was quick and eager to please her Mistress wondering nonstop about what her reward could be. Kali took note of this as she lay back on her couch taking in the sight of her little maid at work. Her skirt was frequently flapping up due to her sheer desire to make her Mommy happy. This made the cougar faunus lick her lips with joy at the thought of her new slave girl’s ass being treated by her. Ruby moved on with her first two tasks, into the kitchen and out again.

 

“I’ve done my first 3 set of chores, Mommy!”, the little Crimsonette said with anticipation. “I’m ready to do my room now.”, and Kali chuckled at just how utterly cute her pet was.

 

“Not yet, Ruby.”, she said and raised a finger to halt her from. ”First, let me examine how well you’ve done in here before we go upstairs.” Ruby’s smile fell slightly, but she didn’t complain. She was too eager to risk having her reward taken from her. Getting up, Kali examined the floor and furniture to see how well they’d been cleaned before peering through the kitchen door and scanning the surroundings.

 

Kali led Ruby back upstairs to the guest room, sensing her pet’s anticipation for a reward growing as she moved further up the place where her stuff was lying, in a complete mess. As they made their way through the door, Kali tutted at the sight of Ruby’s clothes and bedsheets all strewn over the floor.

 

“As we’re here, Ruby, I reckon now might be a good idea for you to see the list of rules I’ve compiled since downstairs.”, the Cougar said, and she unpocketed her scroll and leading Ruby to sit down on the bed.

 

_Rules for Ruby_

 

 

  * __Mistress Kali is to be addressed as such, or as simply Mistress or Mommy.__


  * _Ruby shall obey her Mistress’s commands without hesitation, and shall not whine or complain._


  * _Ruby shall not go anywhere without her Mistress’s express permission._


  * _Ruby shall only wear the clothes provided by her Mistress._


  * _Ruby shall not touch herself unless instructed by her Mistress._


  * _Ruby shall bathe with her Mistress._


  * _Ruby will only eat what Mistress provides for her._


  * _Ruby shall do all her chores to her Mistress’s standards._


  * _If Ruby doesn’t understand something, she is permitted to ask her Mistress a question._



 

 

_Punishments for breaking the rules._

 

 

  * __No reward. (All rules)__


  * _A spanking and timeout (Rules 2, 4, 5, 7)_


  * _Confiscation of toys and possessions (Rules 2 - if continued -, 3, 6, 8,)_



 

_*More rules and punishments to be agreed upon at a later date.*_

 

Ruby read through her new rules and punishment list a good three times to allow herself to become familiar with them. She didn’t want to receive a punishment, especially from someone as sweet as Kali.

 

“You understand the consequences of breaking the rules then, Ruby”, the Faunus asked in a caring way that only a mother could. Ruby nodded.

 

“Yes, Mistress Kali. I understand, and I’m ready.” Kali smiled, showing perfect white teeth and ruffled Ruby’s hair.

 

“Very well, time to tidy your room and we’ll see if you’ve done a good enough job.” Sitting down on the bed, Kali watched as Ruby eagerly looked around at where her clothes had been left on the floor and proceeded to gather them up. “Oh, and Ruby.”, said Kali, causing the girl to holt and look directly up at her Mistress. “No using your semblance, unless I tell you to. Understood-”

 

“Yes, Mistress Kali, I promise!” And she leapt up, performing a girl scout salute. Kali beamed at her girl’s willingness to comply. Ruby continued to pack up her stuff and was quick to pull up all her clothes, and belongings into her bag. Kali could see her pet was indeed keen to get a reward, and she was trying as hard as she possibly could to make the room meet her new mommy’s standards. However, she wasn’t exactly thorough with her work, and when her bag became overloaded with clothing she began to shove it into the depths forcefully and allowed her frustrations to get the better of her, causing her to swear - which actually somewhat uncharacteristic for her -, and Kali took note of it, adding another rule to her list.

 

When Ruby had finished, she leapt up stood expectantly in front of Kali, and Kali chuckled at her pet’s enthusiasm. Taking out her scroll, she rose to her feet and ushered Ruby to follow her downstairs again. Entering the living room, Kali walked up to the kitchen door and pointed through to show her girl inside. Ruby peered inside, looking confused.

 

“You didn’t do too badly”, said Kali. “But you missed a patch in the corner by the oven.” And she pointed out to a small pile of black dust at the far end of the large kitchen. Ruby couldn’t help but moan, as she thought she’d been very thorough with her cleaning. “Let’s see how well you’ve done cleaning around the living room and furniture”, Kali said, and placing her hand on her maid’s shoulder, she steered her along to look around the remaining areas she’d been tasked areas. “Also, see here”. She said, pointing to the spot behind a vase, and Ruby noticed a patch of dust which only made her groan at not doing her job to the degree she’d aimed to do. Kali moved Ruby around to where the TV was and showed her a small load of dust bunnies caught up in the corner where she’d overlooked. Ruby felt herself deflate. “So, Ruby, how do you think you did?”, said Kali in a tone that suggested she genuinely wanted Ruby to realise her mistakes so she could improve.

 

“Uh,” Ruby said, with an awkward expression on her face. “I did well enough for my first time?”, And she made it sound more like a question. Kali tutted.

 

“You mostly managed to clean up the mess. However, mostly it is not good enough to achieve an award.”, Kali pulled out her scroll and showed Ruby a list of notes she’d taken since Ruby had been cleaning.

 

_Kitchen score - 8/10 (Need to make sure all dirt in the corners is thoroughly mopped up in the future.)_

 

_Living Room score - 8/10 (Need to make sure that all dirt and dust in the corners is thoroughly cleaned up in the future.)_

 

_Bedroom score - 6/10 (Need to make your bed in the future, and treat your belongings with more care and consideration. Fold clothes away and don’t just stuff them into bags, drawers or closets, etc.)_

 

_Final score - 22/30 (You need to work harder to meet your Mistress’s standards.)_

 

Ruby stared incredulously at her score on Kali’s scroll. How was she meant to know about these things?

 

“Aw, come on.”, Ruby said. “Why did I get such a low score? My dad never worried about such things as folding clothes away as Weiss does, so why should I have to do it, so long as they’re away?” Kali responded to her girl’s complaints with a stern look, and Ruby suddenly realised what she said might not have been so smart. The taller woman then sat down on the couch nearby and patted her knee.

 

“Come, Ruby”, she said, “and lay across my lap.”

 

“What? “But why? I didn’t know I was meant to-”

 

“Ruby. Now.”, Kali said in that stern and authoritative tone which seemed to compel the Crimsonette to obey, regardless of her usual defiant self. Ruby found herself walking over before she even felt her legs moving. Positioning herself over Kali’s knees, she whimpered at the thought how humiliating this was going to be. She’d never been spanked once in her life, and now the mother of her teammate had her bent over her lap and ready to have that show her exactly what it felt like. Kali began by placing her right hand tenderly over Ruby’s behind and gently stroking her and intensifying the girl’s fear. “Now, Ruby, I’ve decided for your punishment you’ll be given a total 20 spanks, and I want you to count them for me.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”, Ruby squeaked out. Kali responded to her words with a gentle rub over her butt crack. After groping her girl’s backside for a full minute, she brought her hand back and smacked Ruby swiftly. “1”, she winced out. SMACK. “2.” SMACK, “3”. SMACK “4”. SMACK. “5!”

 

As the spanks continued to descend onto Ruby’s butt, she began to well up with tears at the sheer pain and humiliation she was being subjugated to. By the 16th, she was choking up tears, and barely able to get a coherent word out. Kali felt genuinely sorry about what she was doing. Not just because she hated the thought of disciplining her girl, but because Ruby genuinely seemed terrified by what she’d never even known kids could be subjected to from parents. Kali’s maternal side was struggling with her dominant half as to whether or not Ruby should indeed be punished, and only narrowly lost to her because of the knowledge that it’ll be over in 4 spanks. Deciding that she wanted to make them quick, Kali brought down her hand in quick succession to end Ruby’s punishment for both their sakes. Ruby couldn’t count the remaining spanks due to her crying so much, and Kali pulled her girl into a loving embrace.

 

“There, there Ruby.”, she said in her soft motherly voice, running her hand down Ruby’s side, and placing a kiss on her cheek. “I’m so sorry that I had to do that, but you broke rule 2 by complaining.” Ruby felt guilt rising, as her new-found love for her Mistress/Mommy had left her with a burning desire to be rewarded not scolded.

 

“It hurt, Mommy.”, she said weakly. Kali felt her guilt take over somewhat. She didn’t like disciplining the thought of disciplining Ruby given how innocent she seemed, and never did any such thing with Blake.

 

“It’s okay, and it’s all over now.” Kali then lifted Ruby in her arms and adjusted her in her lap to face the TV. “And as you were so good, as well as this being your first time, I think you’ve shown maturity and a desire to make Mommy proud of you. So, let’s sit back and relax.”, And she turned on the TV. They sat back watching X-Ray and Vav, and Ruby forgot all about her punishment as she lay back in Kali’s loving embrace. The older woman smiled her beautiful smile and began to wonder about how they’d spend the rest of the day.


End file.
